Alguien más
by Sombrero de copa
Summary: Songfic Alguien más-Belinda. Karin sabe que Sasuke no la quiere a ella. Lo nota en sus abrazos desganados y en su ocasional mirada sumida en los recuerdos. Pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso dejarlo. Kasasu no recípocro. Sasusaku implícito.


Primero que nada, decir que esta historia no me pertenece. No hablo de Naruto, que ya está más que claro que el que lo escribe y se envolsa el dinero es Kishimoto, no hace falta que lo repita. Hablo del fic. Lo cuelgo bajo consentimiento de la autora, y esto es todo cuanto tengo que decir. La historia surgió porque historias de una Karin puta y patética las hay como arena en la playa. Y no es que sea Santo de mi devoción, me es indiferente, pero el caso es que me dio por retar a una de mis jóvenes aprendices (sí, joven, el que sea mayor que yo no viene a cuento) a escribir un fic dónde al menos sea simplemente alguien enamorada. El resto me daba igual. Después de sacarla de mi cuello y convencerla, lo hizo. El Sasusaku que metió por medio es cosa suya, porque en su opinión está más que claro que Sasuke algo tiene que sentir por Sakura, sea o no amor, dado que es la única que le demostró su amor cuando más solo estaba hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Bah. Lo que importa es que aunque haya hecho el fic a la fuerza y que para las que tienen metidas a Karin entre ceja y ceja sea una Karin OOC, los review nunca viene mal, buenos o deseando su muerte o la mía por convencerla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tuve un sueño ayer que me dejó con el alma rota _

Karin se despertó sobresaltada, respirando entrecortadamente. Tardó unos segundos en situarse, reconocer los brazos cálidos que la rodeaban. Se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Sasuke y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios borrar su sueño. No ayudaba el hecho de que sabía perfectamente que él también se había despertado, siempre alerta, con ese sueño ligero que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, no había hecho siquiera el amago de preocuparse un poco por ella. Y lo sabía, no era tonta.

_Algo en ti cambió, que no lo ves, solo escúchame esta vez_

Karin sabía perfectamente que Sasuke nunca la había querido. Jamás se había preocupado por ella, nunca la había escuchado, la trataba como una más del equipo, tal y como trataría a Suigetsu o a Juugo. ¿Por qué se acercaba a ella por la noche, cuando no quería cumplir una necesidad física (porque ese cubo de hielo vengador Uchiha también era un adolescente con hormonas, lo ocultase como lo ocultase) sino simplemente para dormir abrazados? Solamente porque se sentía solo, porque bajo su fachada, muy, muy en el fondo, también se ocultaba un corazoncito. Por mucho que ella hubiera querido mentirse al principio diciéndose que él la escogía a ella por algo y que al final acabaría enamorándose de ella, siempre supo que sólo se decía lo que quería oír.

_Porque por ti, puedo existir, porque por ti puedo morir, ahora_

¿Cuándo había pasado Sasuke a ser el eje de su existencia? No lo sabía. Ahora ni siquiera se esforzaba por mentir ante Suigetsu: seguía a Sasuke, quería estar con él, y ocultarlo sería estúpido. No podía concebir la vida sin él. Su día a día anterior parecía borroso, como perteneciente a otra realidad, de otra persona. ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en levantarse de la cama para otra cosa que no fuera seguir a Sasuke? No lo sabía.

_Me tiembla el corazón solo de ver que ya no me abrazas más_

¿Cuándo se le había caído la máscara? ¿Cuándo la dicha de estar entre los brazos de Sasuke se sofocó lo suficiente como para dejar notar que él la abrazaba con desgana, sin sentimiento, como si hiciese las cosas porque no tenía más remedio, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que alguien sigue el vuelo de una mosca? ¿Por qué en el único momento en que la abrazaba de verdad era mientras soñaba? Con otra.

_Que de tu vida me alejé, sin apenas comprender, por qué tu amor es cruel, quizá no eres feliz estando junto a mí_

A él nunca le había hecho feliz su compañía. Para él era solamente eso: compañía. Algo que podía dar cualquier ser vivo, indistintamente de quien fuera.

Otra cosa que le daba miedo a Karin eran sus ojos. Cuando por milésimas de segundo su mirada se enfocaba en los recuerdos y dejaban de ser los fríos ojos que conocían. Cuando recordaba que el hombre del que se enamoró, el vengador, el hombre frío y sereno, era sólo una parte de Sasuke. Que había otro detrás, uno al que no conocía, uno que estaba enterrado en algún lugar de su alma… uno que había vivido y sentido de forma diferente pero que formaba una parte importante de él.

_  
Y vine a decirte adiós_

¿Cómo parar? ¿Cómo cortar ese círculo vicioso en el que se había visto encerrada y del que debía escapar pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía? Porque no quería.

_No puedo engañarme más _

Todo tiene un límite, y ella estaba forzando el suyo. Se había mentido, se había engañado de mil formas posibles, pero hasta los castillos en el aire sufren el paso del tiempo. Y caen.

_Tus besos no saben igual _

No sabía que era peor. Si sus besos desganados, furiosos en algunos casos, o los pocos besos dulces que le dedicaba. Aquellos que, por el estado ido que adoptaba el Uchiha al besarla, iban dirigidos a alguien que no estaba allí y que no era ella.

_En tu vida hay alguien más _

¿Quién? ¿Quién ocupaba sus sueños? ¿En quién pensaba cuando la utilizaba para estar con otra? ¿Quién era aquella lo bastante fuerte para que él la recordarse y demasiado débil para retenerlo a su lado?

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

¿Había alguna manera de borrar la razón de la existencia de uno? Y en caso de perderla, ¿de olvidar que alguna vez la tuviste? No, ¿verdad? En ese caso, ¿por qué intentarlo siquiera? ¿Sólo para hacerse más daño?

_  
Porque por ti aprendí a amar_

Al contrario de lo que el resto pudiese pensar, Karin sí quería a Sasuke. Al principio fue sólo un capricho, nada más, pero ahora era algo muy diferente. Algo que se conoce comúnmente como "amor"

_Aunque a ti te de igual_

¿Qué le importarían a él sus sentimientos? Seguramente, nada. Pero el hecho de saberlo no hacía que fuese menos dolorosa la forma en la que la trataba, como una más.

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más_

_Me he vuelto el fantasma de tu voz _

¿Quién no se ha sentido nunca como un cero a la izquierda? Cuando creías que eras todo, y de pronto descubres que apenas eres algo, te sientes como si no fueras nada.

_La que no recibe amor, y ahora sí no me importó  
reencarnaste en mi otro yo, y es irrepetible, y es irreversible  
como terminó_

En realidad no había terminado. No se puede terminar algo que nunca ha empezado. Tan sólo es un mero intento de proyecto, que se pensó pero que acabó antes de darle una oportunidad de ser.

_¿En que te fallé? No lo sabré  
_

Tal vez ella no había fallado. Tal vez su único error había sido enamorarse del hombre de equivocado. O haber entrado demasiado tarde en su vida. O quizás esto sólo eran palabras bonitas que se decía para aplacar su dolor. Aunque puede que todo se deba simplemente que ella nunca fue la otra. Ese alguien más tan presente y oculto en la vida de Sasuke.


End file.
